A Starco Onehsot (My first story!)
by TheArchangelDM
Summary: Just a simple starco oneshot for my first time. Takes place after Storm the Castle. Nothing really bad in it although I'm kinda cautious so it's gonna be rated teen.


**Okay so this is my first attempt at a story what-so-ever. I just figured a oneshot would do for now and I would see how that worked out before I tried anything else. I'm an avid Starco shipper so I'll warn you before you read this. Without further a-do, my debut story:**

Marco was screwed. Like royally screwed. What made it even worse was that it was no ones fault but his own. He had chose this path himself and now he just had to deal with what he has caused.

Time was moving in slow motion for Marco, currently. He still had a feeling of electricity on his lips as seconds stretched out for hours. Being the guy he is, he couldn't help but to think about how it lead up to what was happening right now.

He'd have to say it started after Toffee had kidnapped him.

Well, not really started, but thats what he realized it. As he sat there stewing in himself, not willing to give his captor the satisfaction of too much reaponse, just a cocky remark every now and again. He knew he was all right. No matter if he was stuck in an enemy castle, his Star would save him.

He stopped for a second thinking about what he said. His Star? He recalled it perfectly enough now, knowing very well how this would end, but in that moment he denied it. He just had forget to say "his best friend Star." Simple mistake. No Earth shattering revelations. Just a common accidental slip-up.

Marco couldn't accurately say how long he had been there when Star finally showed up. Time seemed to have went by quickly. Just a few thoughts of how he was pissed that they took him without his hoodie and another train of thought entirely about how he missed the girl he lived with. When she finally came to his rescue, his heart jumped for joy. She was here! His Star had come to get him!

The rest had went simply enough. Star saved him. That was another one she had on his few times he saved her. What was different was how she did it. She had given up her wand to save him. She sincerely had thought she was giving up her magic to save him! Him of all people! The idea that Star would give up so much to save him put him in a state of bliss.

Of course her wand really wasn't gone. Some random Italian unicorn had came up and restarted it. It was a new reincarnation, but it still had an issue. The wand itself was missing a piece. He learned that later from Queen Butterfly.

What really had got him about that day was what happened towards the end of it. Star was all about hugs. She hugged over everything. As long as there was an excuse, Marco could expect a hug for it.

What he didn't expect, how ever, was the feeling he got from it. He couldn't really explain it, but he didn't want it to stop. He remembered something like this before, when she had went through Mewberty. He had been so happy to have her back he didn't even care it was the first time HE had initiated the hug.

It had been two weeks since then. Star had been watching over him the whole time, never more than a quick run away. Marco couldn't help himself due to this. He took every chance he could to hug her and touch her hand, holding back to keep from jeopardizing their friendship. Tonight, however, he had just killed any chance at keeping it cool.

Being a Saturday and all, Marco and Star had elected to stay home and laze around in the living room watching movies and eating Marco's nachos. Having had to deal with school all week, a lazy day was in order and Ludo hadn't even bothered attacking, Star's wand being in another dimension and all. It was about halfway through their third movie when it started.

Marco was leaning over on the arm of the couch watching the TV and laughing at some of the jokes that the comedy Star had picked. He had really spaced out for just a second when he felt something lay against him. When he looked down and saw his bestie laying on him, his heart went into overdrive.

"S-Star, what are you doing?" Marco tried to act as calmly as possible. It didn't stop the fact that he had turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh hush," Star said. "You're comfortable." She snuggled up to him more, laying her head on his shoulder.

Marco couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful girl laying on him. Star looked back at him after she hadn't felt him move for a few minutes.

She smiled at him. "What?" She poked his nose. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Marco's resolve broke right at that moment. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes and seeing that smile had killed any hope the boy had left to fix what he felt for her.

"What are you..." Star said as Marco held her chin and shut her up with a kiss. Star sat there surprised for a second before returning it. Marco soon realized what he was doing and buried his face in one of the pillows he was laying on. Star herself never spoke.

Marco soon raised up and looked at her. She was red as can be and her hearts were glowing pink. "I-I'm sorry!" Marco was in a panic. " I just couldn't help myself, I wasjustsoclosetoyou and idontknowhwatcameoverme-"

Star smiled brightly and said "Shut up you big dork" before bringing him in for another kiss.

Marco's mind was blank. He couldn't think of his name, what day it was, or even where he was. The only thing prevalent to him was the burning he felt on his lips from the kiss he was recieving.

The two finally broke apart after what seemed like forever. Marco sputtered out "W-W-What just happned?! Why did you-" Star silenced him with a finger over his mouth. She smiled dreamily at him. "Let's answer that first question. From what I know, and me being the one it happened to, I think you've finally worked up the courage to get a gilfriend." Marco's jaw dropped.

Star giggled at the look on his face. "Next, I did it back because I like you, Marco. Have for a while now." Star blushed again. "Although, I didn't really realize it until I about lost you to Toffee."

Marco was pretty sure if his mouth opened any more, his jaw would fall off. "S-So that means that...you and me..." He trailed off for a minute, still with that dazed look on his face before he beamed with the biggest smile he had graced the world with.

Star laughed with glee when Marco hugged her tight as possible to his chest and didn't let her go even after the hug lightened. Marco sighed as Star laid on his chest. "What are we gonna tell the others? And how for that matter?" Star laughed at him.

"I think they'll figure it out themselves." She grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Marco had fallen asleep and Star was too comfortable laying on him to get up. She sighed dreamily as she thought to herself. "I'm glad he finally took the chance. I was getting tired of waiting on him to do it himself..."


End file.
